1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a test system including a tester for testing the quality of manufactured semiconductor parts and a plurality of handlers for carrying semiconductor parts into, or carrying them out from, the tester, and more particularly to the collection of operation status data on the tester and the handlers.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, a test has been made in an IC or LSI parts factory to see if manufactured semiconductor parts satisfy the specified characteristics. In this test process, a test system has been used which includes two types of components: one is a tester for measuring the characteristics of semiconductor parts under a specified test condition (e.g., input voltage, ambient temperature, operating frequency) and the other is a handler for carrying semiconductor parts into, and carrying them out from, a test position so that the tester can test them. To meet the need for testing various types of semiconductor parts and for performing various types of tests, a variety of testers and handlers are provided. And, depending upon the semiconductor part to be tested and test items to be used in the test, a specific combination of a tester and handlers is used.
In general, the tester designed for various semiconductor parts is large; it is installed in a fixed location within the factory. By contrast, the handler designed for semiconductor parts which is limited, is mobile; a handler is selected according to the type of semiconductor parts to be tested or the type of test to be performed. When the test system is in operation, a plurality of appropriate handlers are connected to the tester to measure the characteristics and performance of the semiconductor parts to be tested.
To improve the utilization of the tester and the handler, the system also collects their operation data. The next time the same semiconductor part is manufactured, collected data is used in selecting the tester and the handler best suited for testing the semiconductor part.
However, to reduce the workload on a worker responsible for collecting data, the conventional system has collected data only on the tester which most affects the utilization of the test system. In addition, it does not collect data on an operation change that occurs within a short period of time. This prevents data necessary for the optimum operation of the test system from being collected, making it difficult for the tester and handler to further increase the operation.